Sociopath Who Found a Masochist
by K4637
Summary: Dip. From the time when Damien had put Pip on fire. Shota at first, then turns to yaoi. More warnings inside. The worst story I've ever written and still I continue! A bit like Fifty Shades of grey but I hope not that bad. On hiatus, as I try to rewrite it. Don't know how long it will take. Forever most likely.
1. Chapter 1

It's my first story in english. Tell me if I'm writing finglish. Do you want more or are you gonna go blow your head off with a shotgun cuz your eyes are burnin' so bad? I'd like to smut it up a little if I continue... This was inspired by a song from body balance-class. And I swear to god it was Enrique Iglesias's.

SHOTA SHOTA SHOTA! LIL' BOYS HAVIN' SEX! I own nuttin'.

* * *

><p>"Stay!"<p>

South Park's streets were wet from the rain. An unusual sight after seeing it covered up in snow all those years. But he didn't care. He cared to only scream the last bit of air out of his lungs to stop Damien.

Damien stopped walking and stood in the middle of driveway his back to Pip. Pip started to walk shakily to Damien which seemed to take forever. He grabbed on Damien's sleeve with a desperate face, eyes wide and his whole body shaking, waiting for a slapping hand, ugly words and like. Damien turned his head to look over his shoulder at Pip unemotional.

"Why? And how did you know I was going anywhere?"

"B-Because... You're my friend and I don't want you to go. And... And..." Pip lost the track of his toughts.

"Since when have I been your fucking friend?"

"Uh... I've considered you as a friend from the day you spoke your very first words to me..."

"Why the fuck would you consider a sociopath as your friend?"

"Huh?"

"Oh for fuck's sake. No sane person would do the shit I've done. I've never been able to feel sorry for people and I never will. You must some kinda godforsaken masochist", Damien said coldly.

"Oh but... Eric Cartman could have done at least half if he had the power to, I believe. And I don't mind you being unable to do somethings. Everyone lacks something." Pip had let go of Damien's sleeve, seen he wouldn't go anywhere.

"For your knowledge that nazi is a sociopath aswell. And if you have forgot I put you on fire yesterday. So do you like me causing you pain or something?"

"Cartman is a sociopath?" Pip squeeked. Damien turned over to Pip facing him, eyes glowing red.

"Answer the goddamn question. Are you a fucking masochist?"

Pip turned his gaze down, lips open and moving slowly as he searched the answer for a question he didn't want to answer.

"I... I don't know"

Damien sighed and took Pip's hand. He twisted one of his fingers slowly to the point it almost broke.

"AAAAAAAGGGGGGH! D-DAMIEN STOP! IT HURTS!"

"Did you like that?"

"Ofcourse not! You nearly broke my finger!" Pip said tears in his eyes which were soon washed away by the rain.

"Then how about this?" Damien took Pip's abused hand up to his mouth and bit on the side of his palm. Droplets of blood trailed down his jaw as he bit harder into the soft flesh.

"Ah! Aaah!" Pip's throat was making similar sounds but softer and with a slight shade of pleasure.

"Somehow I knew there had to be a reason why you have been taking all that shit from your class all this time. You actually like it when they call you names and embarrass you, don't you? You like it when they beat you for fun. Isn't it so Pip?" Damien asked.

Pip stared his hand, face flushed, trying to figure out what to do. The fact he had wished never to be true and to see it so clear in his mind, proven just seconds ago, made his chest tight. He felt tears of shame well up in his eyes that were luckily hidden by his hat and hair. What gave him up to Damien was the act of bitting his lip to not to make a sound.

"Oh. So now you're gonna cry, huh?" Damien said indifferently. That triggered Pip from keeping the noise inside.

"Uuu... Uhu-hu-hu-hu-hu-hu-huu...Ngh...Ngh... Uwaah..." Slender shoulders were moving with noise as Pip let his emotions take over him. Damien watched him, waiting Pip to calm down a little and took his hand, pulling him forward with a new plan in his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Got my first review...Still cryin'. I know the last sentance was a cliché but what could I do? It fit in so... The inspiration song for this one shall be-*drummin'* Clint Eastwood & D-sides-album by Gorillaz *applause* Thank you. Thank you. I'm gonna go with a blunt Damien. Not too much cliché. I don't exactly mind if only the mistakes are pointed out and nothin' said 'bout the story. Please do so. Save me from stressin' 'S SHOTA SO THEY'RE 8 AND GUNNA HAVE SEX! you have been warned. I corrected my mistakes which were pointed out by Chaos Mistress. Thanks. It was alot of work but maybe worth for it. I really need to get that beta. my english teach from 9th grade told me even a university teach doesn't know how the commas go in english. he told us to leave them alone. don't blame me if commas are in finnish order or missin'.

* * *

><p>"Damien. Where are we going?" They had been walking for a long time and Pip's clothes were soaked. His feet hurt and he knew he would get blisters from the wet shoes.<p>

"Somewhere where I can fuck your brains out and give you your best SM-first-time."

"WHAT?" Pip shrieked, eyebrows shot up and his eyes wide from disbelief. For God's sake they were EIGHT! Pip's only sexual experience was a kiss shared with Estelle; now Damien was saying they're going to have SEX? Even thinking about the word made Pip's cheeks burn. Oh, something must be horribly wrong here for there is no way this was happening. A nightmare. Yes, a terrifying nightmare, but Pip could easily wake up from it.

"It's just a dream. Just a_ dream_. I'm going to wake up soon and I'll be in my own bed. There is _no way _that Damien just bit my hand and... it hurt. Oh..."

"Yeah. It wouldn't have hurt if you were asleep. Sorry to fucking disappoint you. What are you even whining about. It won't be that bad. It's one of my expertise. "

Damien's grip on Pip's hand hadn't loosened nor tightened. He was pulling Pip towards the outskirts of the town. Only a few houses left. They would probably not see anyone for a while and Damien would have the power to do anything he wanted with Pip. But why would he be doing this _for_ Pip? Damien had just said he care about other people.

"Why are you doing this?" Pip asked hoping to find a way out of this mess. Damien grinned and said:

"'Couse it's been a long time since I've found a good fuckbuddy. I'll show you a good time so you don't have to worry about losing your virginity to some sloppy douchebag."

No exit. Oh God.

"Come on in then."

What? Pip looked around. They were on the porch of a normal looking house. The house was placed at the very end of the street and behind there were only fields and woods. They were so far away from everything that if he screamed in the house nobody would hear. Why wasn't he running away?

Oh darn it... It was too. What was the word again? Mysterious, exciting, alluring, temptating... Yes that's what it was. Temptating. Finally to get to know the pleasure as he liked it. He had his dark side too and that temptation was drawing the darkness in Pip to try what Damien had to offer. Just a little bit. He would stop soon. But... Just enough to get a taste of what it was like.

He stepped inside the house and even curled his fingers over Damien's hand which was still confirming that Pip was coming with him. The house looked like any other suburbia-styled house. Lightcolored walls, a table with a flowervase and gerberas, stairs that led up. But they weren't going up. Damien opened a door for another pair of stairs that led downwards to what seemed to look like a basement. Damien pulled slightly on Pip's hand to get him follow him. Pip swallowed and felt his free hand clench on his damp sleeve. A comforting movement to ease nervousness.

Damien walked the stairs down quickly, used to doing so. Pip almost fell for getting tangled on his own legs on the sudden movement. When he managed to keep himself composed he noticed he had fallen right on Damien's back. Damien seemed to have noticed for he opened the door with a little curl of lips. A small playful smile. Pip shifted his gaze from Damien to the now lighted, dark blue, spacious room. It was full of cupboards and at the other side of the room from the door was a round bed. One of those with the shape of a circle, popular in the 70's. Oh it was making everything so real to Pip. When Damien pulled Pip into the room and as they moved towards the bed he saw another door which was open. The light in the blue room made something stonekind shine. It was probably a bathtub. A really BIG bathtub. The bed and cupboards weren't the only furniture in the basement. A fireplace in a dark corner on the left with a sofa, a very... cupboardish refrigator. The winking lights revealed it. Next to it was a sink. A very cozy place. You could live there if you wanted.

Damien woke Pip from concentrating on the room by shoving him on the bed. It wasn't a rough shove but enough to make him fall. The devil showed him his devil's smile. It made Pip's stomach tingle a bit.

"I won't be kissing you romantically before we start fucking or something. I don't do that lame shit." Pip nodded to his words. It wasn't like he had expected Damien to do cheesy things. Actually it made this somehow dirtyer to Pip.

"Take off your jacket and shirt", Damien said. Pip slipped his hands from the sleeves of his jacket, pulled his neckbow open and started to unbutton his shirt. At some point he had stopped thinking how wrong this was and concentrated only on doing as Damien ordered. Pip dropped his clothes on the floor.

Meanwhile Damien went to the door, locked it and went to one of the cupboards. He took out long satin bows. Golden ones and they shined clearly against the blue walls. When Damien came back to Pip he took Pip's wrists and tied them together. Pip watched his work silent. Damien's hands were soft and he seemed to be used to to this kind of things. He did it quickly and so that Pip's hands didn't hurt but he couldn't free himself either.

Damien smiled down at Pip.

"Well aren't you cute like this." Damien held Pip's head up from his jaw and pressed his thumb on his bottom lip. Pip opened his mouth a little to say something but stayed silent for he couldn't figure anything to say.

"Good boy. In this room you belong to me and you are not allowed to say a word without my permission. Understood?"

"Yes."

"For a blond you're quite smart. Now, on your hands and knees, face heading to the wall."

Pip's hat fell off when a started to struggle to get on the position he was ordered. Damien took out a whip -very flexible one, made good red marks and didn't hurt but stung nicely- and tickled Pip under his ribs. Damien pulled Pip's trousers down revealing white boxers showing Pip's buttocks. Damien liked it alot.

"Smack."

"Ah!" Oh, what a thrilling voice. The whip had landed on Pip's cute little English butt well, making a perfect smack.

"Aah!" Oh he really needed to hear it more. But before that:

"Pip. I've now smacked you twice with this whip. Now you are going to count them for me and tell them to me in the end. If you mess up I'll have a permission to smack you 27- exactly 27- times which you have to count aswell. If you mess that one up we'll always add 7 and I can ask you the number of smacks in the middle of the punishment. Do you understand me?"

"Uh, yes."

"Good. Now start counting from where we left."

Smack. "Ngh, three."

Smack. "Ah! Four."

Smack. "Five-eh."

And so went on the numbers. The white fabric was hiding the marks but Damien was sure he was going to see them soon. Pip would screw up. He wanted to screw up. Damien could hear, see, _smell_ it from him. After 44 he started to count whispering and soon he counted only in his mind.

"Now Pip. How many times did I smack you?"

Pip stayed silent but after panting a while he said:

"Eightythree." Such a dirty little boy he was. Eightyone was the right answer. Pip had lied. He knew the true answer but lied to get spanked more. A real slut you could say.

"Guess someones going to get more whipping today."

Damien pulled Pip's boxers down to his knees. Creamy white had changed to pink and red color. Damien slapped on the burning flesh leaving a handprint.

"Little whore you are at this age. Just think if other people knew too. You would get raped by nasty pedophiles in a second."

Pip shivered waiting what more Damien had for him.


	3. Chapter 3

I feel like a superman. This has been the only story which I've been updating so fast. Partly bcuz it's da summer and I have free time. But bad signs have been poppin' up. I've been starting to think 'bout the ending and imaginating the happenin's while not writing. And then there's the animecon comin' up so there'll be at least 5 day break next week. Supermen have it hard. Toy or BJ... Flipped the coin and got: T for a toy. Actually it was a paper but vötevö. Inspiration song: Hurry Xmas - L'Arc-en-Ciel. Seriously. It's a good song.

* * *

><p>The whipping had started to feel even more pleasurable for Pip, but he didn't want to bore Damien, who was standing behind him, so he said the right number of smacks this time. His buttocks were tingling as Damien ended the first part of foreplay and pulled Pip up on his knees from his hair. He put his hand on Pip's stomach and scratched it with his nails leaving behind little trickles of blood that come under the broken skin.<p>

Pip twitched and looked up at Damien:

"Can we continue?"

Damien looked surprised at Pip and smiled to him.

"Well aren't you eager Pippie..." Pip laid down and rolled on his back holding his bound hands over his head. Damien looked as Pip got ready positioning himself and arched a brow to his independent acting.

Pip had seen things like these before when the boys at school had found a pornmagazine and the very few times he had visited the boys from his class and overheard or -seen something. In those the submissive part was usually faced like this to the camera for it to get a good perspective. It was aswell a position for best penetration or foreplay with his genitals. But those were girls in the pictures but while doing some essays on his computer some pop-ups had showed him it could be adapted to boys too. Now he was just waiting for Damien to keep on with his domination.

"Well, how should we continue... Would you like to get stuffed a bit Pip? Would you? You would? Okay, I think I have something here to get you stuffed", Damien said after seeing Pip nodding to his question. He leaned over him to open a drawer next to the bed and took out a string of what looked like blood red pingpong-balls. Damien walked over to Pip's right side and fastened his hands with another bow on a small hook. Damien tought about what to do with his legs: Tie down or up? Pip would be probably flexible enough to be comfortable keeping them up.

"And up we go." Damien took Pip's leg and bent it over his head. He had to do it quickly before Pip lost his excitement. Finally done with the bindings he went to look at his work from few feet away.

"This should be perpetuated." He took his phone from his pocket. "Look here Pip. Good boy." Snap. Evidence to be used later on.

"You wanna get played with now, Pip?" Pip nodded.

Damien took the string and held the first ball infront of Pip's mouth.

"Say aa."

"Aah-mmh..." Damien watched the first ball to disappear between the pink lips. After sucking the ball for a while Pip opened his mouth and showed the slippery jellybean on his tongue. Damien couldn't help but smirk.

"Nice and moist. Here we go. First one gone in", Damien said. But to Pip it was hard to concentrate on his words. First time is never easy and it was slightly uncomfortable to be streched by the ball even if it was slick. Damien didn't mind about Pip's small grimace and continued on with the next. He knew Pip would get over it soon enough to not have to keep a break on the act.

"Okay, this is the fourth one. Do you think you could take two more?" Damien asked from Pip. Not that he cared about the answer, he'd do it anyway.

"I can. Damien?"

"What, Pip?" Damien said while putting two more balls into the tiny hole .

"Even tough you're a sociopath can you feel love?" Damien looked at Pip confused. After few seconds of silence he answered:

"I do not know Pip. I am the Anti-Christ so that might have something to do with it aswell. I've never been loved either so I have not been taught to love. I do not even know what it feels like to love."

"Oh. Then... Damien?"

"Yes?"

"Is it okay if I like you a bit different than a friend?" Pip asked. He was dead serious even tough he was naked, laid infront of Damien, six balls inside his rectum and having a clear erection. Damien was taken aback by the question he had not been ready for. Well, Pip was a real oddball so... Maybe it could be explained with that.

"I guess so. Never tought you would say something like that while being like this." Damien looked down at Pip's erection and the string coming out from his asshole.

"Well then... If you do not mind I have surprise for you. Something that will make you whimper." Damien took the end of the string and attached a small device on it. It looked like an old model MP3-player with the power button and something that looked like the volume button. Damien pressed the power on and slowly moved the other one up.

"O-oh! Ah! Ah! Mmh!"Pip did endeed started whimpering as promised. The vibration was making his back arch and his hands balled into fists. Pre-come was leaking down towards Pip's thigh. Damien watched him squirm, starting to feel like it was time to get into the action too.

"Pip. I'm going to take them out. Stop squirmin so goddamn much." Pip looked at Damien and tried to keep his movement at minimum. With one swift movement all the balls came out with six 'plop's. They kept sizzing 'til Damien took off the device and threw them behind him.

"Wouldn't you say it's my time to join to the pleasure?"

* * *

><p>There might be a small break cuz my ma's been sayin' i've spent too much time on computer. and i haven't been able to play alice:madness returns in a while and it's bothering me. I'm pissed off a bit. This thing here is doing <em>something<em> so if you notice that there is somekinda "hole" in da story say so. It had already taken two parts off. GODDAMMIT!


	4. Chapter 4

ch.4 God I'd jerk off if I had something to jerk off with. But I'm a girl so no. I have five magnificent pics of Kenny, Kyle and Kau from Togainu no chi. Fuck, I should have hugged them when I had the chance. Seriously, my screen would be covered in sperm if I had a dick. So I'm gonna own this to them and my new Cartman-plushie. I haven't been able to upload 'cuz we had an accident and 100 liters of water came out on the floor from our aquarium and we've been working to fix it. Results: We have to move out. DAMN YOU ELECTRIC FAILURE!

Pip looked into Damien's dark but flaming eyes. Flames from hell perhaps, showing where he really came from. Even with the unfriendly face he was still nice to look at. That was also what Pip was currently doing. Damien was working with the bindings again to move him up again - or that was what it seemed like. He had released his hands and feet from the wall but still keeping both - his wrists and ankles - together and pulled him up on his knees on the bed. Damien sat next to Pip on his left side and bent Pip's head downwards over his tightened jeans.

"I think you can guess what you're ought to do", Damien said down to Pip.

"Knock, knock!" Sharp noise made them both flinch in surprise and look automaticly at the door.

"Damien? I need to speak with you", a muffeled voice said. It belonged to man and it had a uncertain tone in it. Damien growled and yelled a 'come in'. He hadn't released Pip's head nor had he covered him with anything. A huge red man with horns came in with a ordinary looking man who was smiling to the red man encouragingly.

"What now, Father?" So this was the great lord of darkness, Satan.

"Damien, please. Put some clothes on the poor boy", Satan said while looking at Pip apologetically(?). Damien pulled the covers on the bed over Pip. Pip snapped out of his trance and soon felt his face burning as he kept looking down.

"Damien-dear. I know I told you we could stay here longer than usual but unfortunately the people of this town got quite angry for taking all their betted money. So we have to leave..."

"I don't want to leave."

"Now, now Damien. Your father has no other option and he's very sorry that you have to move again", the ordinary looking man said.

"Shut up Chrissy-Chris. Father I am _not_ leaving."

"We have to. Damien there's no way around it. I'm sorry."

"Fuck you! Get the hell out!"

Satan looked at Chris who shrugged and they went back to the stairs and closed the door.

"God damn it!" Damien shouted and fell backwards on the mattress. He stared at the ceiling and calmed down after few deep breaths.

"Are you okay?" Pip asked timidly as he watched Damien closely.

Damien nodded but Pip wasn't convinced. He crawled to Damien's side and patted his head.

"Just remember that I'm here if you need someone to talk to. I am your friend and that's what friends do. They support each other when hardships come close." Pip smiled to Damien encouraginly, while Damien kept staring emotionessly at him. Maybe Pip wasn't so bad of a friend after all...

"I probably have to leave tomorrow so you won't see me anymore. Doesn't that bother you?" Damien asked Pip.

"Tomorrow already? Oh dear, that is quite soon. Where will you move to Damien? I'd like to keep in touch and know your address. Maybe I could come and visit you sometime? You could come here to visit me too! Oh, I've never had someone to sleepover at my house!"

Damien watched as Pip went on and on about things they could do at sleepovers. Pip seemed very eager to keep contact to him. Well Damien was probably his only friend so Pip had to be desperate to grasp on every little possibility to keep him close.

Damien rolled on his stomach and put his head on Pip's lap.

"So you're willing to stay as my friend?" he asked cutting Pip's outloud imagination. Pip smiled sweetly and replied:

"Of course I am Damien. I'll always be your friend."

"It's just... kinda hard to believe it... I've never had a longterm relationship with a human. Fuck, I lost my mood just now... You probably should go home. I need to start packing. Again. I'll send you a letter with my new address and all when I get there." Damien took Pip's shirt from the floor and gave it to him. Pip took it with a quiet 'thank you'.

* * *

><p>After Pip had left Damien let it all out. He kicked the small table with the vase of gerberas on top and smashed the said vase against wall. The flowers floated towards the floor and turned into glimmering gray ash. Damien let himself slide down the wall and started to cry out of mental exhaustion. He was tired of starting new, doing all those things again and again and always having the same ending. After spending few days in Hell he'd move into a new, strange house, meet strange people, study in strange school and something would screw it all up at the same moment when he starts adjusting to it all. He was done. Absolutely, complitely done. No more, <em>please no more.<em> The silent whispering flowed in the house.

"Pip... Help me..."

* * *

><p>Yeah took me a long while. Sorry. These humans called my parents do not understand that I have things to do at home too. Aim veli soli.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

They got older. So no more shota.

I try to keep Pip's speaking as English as possible. Unfortunately the American-english happens to wriggle into my mind a lot. Tell me if there is another more English word/way to something Pip says. I know Pip died on ep. 201 but I'M GODDAMN RESURRECTING HIM! TAKE THAT! Insp: Pip-part, Craig's Song a.k.a Forever gamer. Damien-part, This is halloween- Marilyn Manson. Memory-part, Bohemian Rhapsody - Queen. Jepulis.

* * *

><p>At the age of 16 and second year of high school he'd become Pip 'Sextoy' Pirrup. The boys from his school had invented a new way to entertain themselves than just plain old school-bullying. After countless beating-ups they'd noticed the odd thing in Pip's whimpering and figured out that pain was pleasure to him. So they turned it for their profit as well. Pip no longer remembered who had started it all. Nowadays when he was told to come behind the storage-building, there were no kicks or hits.<p>

"Suck it well, bitch."

"Angh… Mmh…"

A recess-whore.

Boys were standing around him waiting for their turn. He hated the way they watched him. Utterly disgusting. He tried to help himself get through it by thinking about Damien and how he'd 'clean' him the next time he'd come to visit. Sometimes it helped sometimes it didn't. This time the salty taste was way too real for him. Someone pushed his head down and made the dick go deeper into his throat and he felt the releasing of warm fluid. Pip tried to rise and get it out but the hands were gripping on his hair too hard. Soon his vision began to blurry from the lack of oxygen.

"Dude, you'll choke him."

"Well that would deserve the French right."

He was going to pass out soon.

"Brrzzz!"

"Goddammit, it was supposed to be my turn next! Hey fag, I'll start after school!"

Pip took his hat from the ground and swiped the saliva-sperm-mix from the corner of his mouth. He was glad there had been many of them this time. If there were many of them, one wouldn't go far because others wanted some too. But that only meant recesses. When it was after school they'd not have any time limit. Pip could try to flee but he'd still see them the next morning and he didn't want to try explaining to a teacher why he had bruises and torn clothes.

He began making his way to class and had to endure all the normal ass-slapping, comments and whistling. He was sure that even the worst girl-slut couldn't beat his record on guys he'd fucked or sucked off. There had been even a Christmas present planted on the door of his locker: a Queen of Sluts- sticker. How kind of them.

The teacher hadn't come yet so if someone wanted to fool around with him bit more, they still had time.

"Hey Pip, come here for a sec'!"

Pip shifted his gaze from his shoes to the direction of the sound and apparently Kenny. Pip felt a bit relieved. Kenny might be perverted but not that bad.

When Pip arrived by his side Kenny pulled Pip on his lap legs spread on both sides facing him. "You sure do have a nice ass don't you? Who could have thought you'd become a pretty boy when you were such a wimp", Kenny said while squeezing his buttocks. Pip's hands clenched on the lower half of Kenny's parka and bit his lip. His lower stomach was tingling a bit as small squeaks came pass his lips. It made him feel so lewd when Kenny brushed with his fingertips over the area that only, apart from Damien, he knew of. Pip felt his face heat and his trousers getting tight but suddenly snapped out of it when he heard the sharp clacking of heels behind the door. He stumbled up and scram to his desk before the door opened.

"Morning class! Hand over the assignments. Cartman, for the love of God, put the pack of bisquits away", Mrs. Donald snapped.

"But I'm hungry..." Cartman whined.

After returning their homework, Mrs. Donald gave them testpapers about the latest chapter of their studybook. Pip stared at his paper. His eyes searched for all the letters: D from didn't, A from argument, M from must, I from is, E from endangered and N from negotiation. It had become a habit. He was too scared to write anything that could tell about his secret. Only his diary - yes, he had one. Gay, right? - contained the dangerous stuff.

* * *

><p>"The great ruler of Hell has arrived!" declared a lackey. Demons of all kinds bowed their head to the Anti-Christ, some out of fear, some fawning. Damien walked through the masses, hoping to just get some privacy.<p>

The whole day had been tiring: Satan had decided to retire and leave his crown as the ruler of Hell to Damien. Some overly-confident demon had tried to assassinate him and take over. That of course had caused a rucus: some tried the same, guards killing them, humans running around screaming, Satan ending up at blowing 1/5 of Hell - and that was a lot - to protect Damien and to stop it all. Damien hated loud noise because it caused his head ache and his temper wasn't so good at those times.

After mashing a lower demon against the wall and slamming the door of his bedroom he started calming down. This day was _not _going well.

"Ugh..."

Stumbling over to his bed he grabbed his cell and called on a speed-dial. Admitted. Phillip was on his speed-dial.

Phillip. It had taken a long time for the both them to get used to his name but Damien liked it better. Sometimes Damien called him Philippa when he was acting very girly but he would never use Pip again. It was a cute name but because all those other people in Phillip's life used it mockingly Damien wanted to use something else. At the beginning Phillip had had a problem with blushing every time Damien said his name.

No answer. Phillip was probably still in school, which was bad because Damien really needed to hear his voice. After few more calls and texts Damien gave up.

"Fuck." Damien gave in to the desire and pulled a rope from the nightstand's box. He wrapped it around his neck and pulled. He had promised Phillip not to play the game anymore but it wasn't like he'd know. His sight started to go black from the sides as his blood-circulation was disturbed.

"Ah." His hands slumped on the pillow and blood started rushing back to his head. Damien felt light. Finally something good. He was starting to get sleepy. He grabbed another pillow into his arms and squeezed it, imaginating it was Phillip. His warm little Phillip.

Damien drifted slowly to dreamland recalling memories about Phillip. Happy, sad, erotic, all kinds. A lot had changed from the time they had been separated when he had moved away. Pip had taught him about love and other things even if he couldn't feel or understand some of them. He had started to like Phillip, not love yet but the kind of like that leads to love as time passes. They weren't just fucking anymore but as Phillip said: "Doing things lovers do."

One memory overwhelmed him and he lived the moment again:

_"Oh dear God! Oh! Damien! Damien! It's so... GOOD!" Phillip slumped on top of him tied with red strings keeping his hands against his chest. Damien grunted and pulled Phillip's waist further down to shoot what he had to offer deep inside of him._

_"Aah. It's hot", Phillip moaned. He turned his head to look into Damien's eyes and smiled to him. Damien wrapped his arms around Phillip and smelled his hair. _

_"Hmm... Phillip?"_

_"Yes Damien?" Pip asked while trying to get the ropes off to clean the dried blood from his body. _

_"When you've finished high school would you come tol ive Hell with me?" Damien released his hands from ropes and licked a cut on his neck._

_"Uh... Like... Move in? Do I have to die first?"_

_"You don't have to die. It'd be a bit hard but I can make it. If you want that is."_

_"... Yes. I would." Phillip leaned and kissed Damien on his lips._

_"I like you", Phillip said. Damien stayed silent for a while but forced the words out._

_"I... Like... You too..." Fuck that was embarrasing. Phillip stared at Damien dumbfounded._

_"Damien. You're blushing." Phillip put his hands infront of his mouth and giggled "How cute!"_

_Damien muttered some curse but felt a flicker of warmth inside. He'd meant to say those words for a while now but hadn't managed to get them out. He felt happy when Phillip looked so happy. Words like those might not be completely useless._

* * *

><p>I just noticed that Pippie didn't say anything on his "part". buahahahaha. Oh and Mrs. Donald is English that's why I used bisquits. ima genius! mah neck hurts.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6. If you love Dip watch 「Hajimete no Tomodachi」 vers. Dip [DamienPip] from youtube. It makes you cry. And the latin. Blame Google. i'm happy i was able to get this out. The relief!

* * *

><p>"Shit."<p>

A massive headache crept to his brain. The hangover of the choking game.

"Ugh..." Damien blinked trying to focus his eyes. Now where were they again? Maybe in the bathroom. He stumbled through the door to his own bathroom and searched for some painkillers. He found them from the lower cupboard and took about six or seven without water. You could say he was an addict: he took way too many pills no matter what they were, smoke, played the choking game to get high, sometimes took drugs that contained morphine, drank almost pure and every time he met Phillip they had sex with some kind of pain-inducing thing. He was surprised he hadn't cheated on Phillip yet.

Yeah, his life was fucking messed up.

"Master Damien? Are you awake? Breakfast is ready", a servant's voice came through his bedroom door.

"Yeah. Bring it here." Silent footsteps were moving away.

Damien picked on the toast and bacon. He wasn't really hungry yet. Wondering about things what he could do to waste time he remembered what day it was. Friday, which meant meeting Phillip in just six hours. Phillip got out of school at two on Fridays. Damien could go there a bit earlier to walk him home. A small smile crept to his face. Only alone he let that happen. If he smiled infront of others it could tell them about a weakness. He really wanted to keep Phillip as a secret. Someone could try to take advantage of him by threatning to kill Phillip. He couldn't be afraid of the things that hurt Phillip, but losing his lover and even _friend _was a serious threat to him. Now that he had taken over his respectable father he had to be even more careful on his meetings.

It could take a long while to be able to leave Hell, so he decided to start his way out early. He'd have to make some arrangements in the office and maybe check some paperwork. It'd be stressing to do it quick but he knew he had to. Leaving his breakfast there half-eaten he dressed himself and made his way to the officequarters.

* * *

><p>Pip watched as the arm of the clock made the last movement before the bell rang. Many of the others jumped up throwing their books into their bags and almost running out of the building. Some of them - all boys - walked more in a relaxed manner and one of them even winked at him meaningfully. Somehow it was relieving that most of the <em>usual ones<em> weren't from his elementary or middle school. It was somehow sickening that the young lads he had grown up with would voluntarily force him into such disgusting things. Pip shivered of the thought. As soon as they would be done with him for the day, he would see Damien. He was coming over and would stay over night, they'd laugh, talk, play, maybe watch a movie and life would be in pastelcolors. At least until Monday. Bloody Monday. It always had to be so depressing.

"Hey Frenchie! Over here!" Pip lifted his gaze from the schoolground's snow up to a small gang of boys.

'Here we go again.'

He walked quickly over to the boys and after many years felt very annoyed about his situation.

"Could you please make this go as quick as possible for I have something else to do?"

They stared at him for a few seconds. Pip hadn't talked back at anyone for two years and it really shocked them. Slowly coming back to their senses - if that's what you can say - they led him to the usual spot behind the storage. It was way too familiar for him.

"I'll start 'cause it was my turn to be next on recess", one of them said. Pip kneeled and put his hands against the cold snow. Why did it have to be so God damn cold. Pip let his mind switch off. He didn't want to remember what would happen soon.

* * *

><p>"Phillip?" Phillip shot his head up after hearing his name said and stared at Damien. You could clearly see the fear and shame on his face.<p>

"Who he fuck are you? If you want a piece of the frenchie-slut you have to wait for your turn."

"Then I guess your turn just ended." The guy stared at him for a while and quickly pulled his pants up as soon as he got his disgusting self out of Phillip. Damien let the pressure and murderous intent drip almost solidly out of his gaze on him. Others followed, scrambling the Hell away from there. Damien didn't spare another thought for them. He started the mental torture on Phillip by staring down on his pitiful form - half of the clothing off, showing skin like some whore, trembling from the cold or fear - and ready to get some answers out of him.

"What the fuck was that about?" he asked.

"I-I... I..." Pip stammered.

"You've been whoring around? For how long? Couldn't stand being empty? Was that it?" he bombered Phillip with his questions.

"NO! They... They forced me. I am _not_ some bloody whore who does his everything to have sex! All this time I've put up with this because I knew you would clean me..."

"What the Hell are you talking about?"

'No, no, no... This was supposed to be a good day. I can't tell him or else I'll be too clingy. He can't know about that.'

"What: 'You will clean me'?

"I... Can't tell you."

"Wha... What the Hell's wrong with you? How long have you been forced? Why can't you tell me? How the fuck did you get all secretive about your life? I thought we were supposed to share. Wasn't that what lovers do? Didn't you teach me that's what we'd be doing? Sharing secrets and supporting? I know we aren't married but GOD DAMMIT Phillip you could have said _something!_"

"I'm sorry."

Damien had started pacing infront of Phillip and muttered some curses in latin. Phillip was familiar with this feature. It was cute but right now he didn't have space in his mind for that, for all was taken by animalistic fear. Damien could do that when he was really angry.

"Inferno nulla. Quare tempus est? Damnat."

"Damien? Could we... Just go home for now?"

After a slow huff with closed eyes, Damien nodded and pushed the matter into a jar and lidded it tight. He'd still need to break the news about his 'promotion' to Phillip.

Damien helped Phillip get dressed again. They began to make their way Phillip's house in silence that was not broken at the whole time they walked. Only when they were standing infront of the door and Phillip started to search for his keys Damien opend his mouth.

"We're gonna get through this, right?" Phillip watched him for a while and gave a nod. Damien sighed and took his hand into his own and gave it a squeeze.

They were going to get this settled and get back being all lovey-dovey. And maybe - just maybe - some bastards were going to get their asses kicked to the lowest part of Hell. Of course if Phillip would let Damien do that.

* * *

><p>READ THIS!<p>

Umm.. Yeah... To get the next part out I gotta know who's gonna be Pippie's bodyguard... Any suggestions? What comes to alot of minds is Ze Mole OF COURSE! He's fuckin awesome. But I'd like to use someone else... Gimme, gimme, gimme your bodyguard-candidate! Plz. Just gimme someone. Even someone very how-the-fuck-is-this-guy-on-the-boduguard-list-type.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

...Yeah. My friend told me they'd need to have hot steamy make-up sex. I _hate_ make-up sex. And I love Emperor's Bride tea. Or Keisarin Morsian as it is in Finnish. My other friend hates black tea. That's where it came from. Tell me if I write in first-person cuz with all the talkin' it's kinda confusing... Inspiration: Papa Roach - Hollywood whore & I Almost Told You That I Love You & few songs from Sp-movie. Aww Gregory... You're such a cutie-pie

* * *

><p>They were sitting in the kitchen across from each other. Phillip had made them tea and was blowing into his cup making the steam curl around his face. Damien took a polite sip and kept his nose from wrinkling. He didn't like Emperor's Bride or black tea in fact at all. After a few minutes of silence Phillip poured himself another cup and took a deep breath.<p>

'Here we go', Damien thought by himself and concentrated on what Phillip was going to say.

"What you saw… They have been doing it to me for a couple of years now. I didn't want to tell you because – honestly, what could I have said? 'Hey Damien, I'm sexually harassed by my class mates. Could you send them to Hell?' You know I don't like people getting hurt because of me, even if they hurt me. I'm frustrated with myself by being so weak and not being able to defend myself but… I've tried getting help from the school counselor and the police but it hasn't really helped without any evidence. If I go now with evidence they think that it's just that I'm faking it and trying to get back at the people – even if they're not the same – that have bullied me in elementary. It didn't start out like that of course. First they were fine with just ass-slapping or calling me with dirty names or pulling my hair. But once someone figured out they could take out their sexual frustration on me it became regular. Every morning, during recesses, after school… If you think that I enjoyed it in some sick way then you're wrong. It wasn't cheating. It was purely raping for years. Ap! I'm not going to let you speak before I'm finished. I understand that this will affect our relationship strongly, but I deeply hope you wouldn't break up with me for it. I´d understand it but it seems quite idiotic to me to do that for something I cannot have influenced. We… could take a break if you need to and if you come to the solution that it's better for us to be apart then… I guess I'll just have to respect your decision." Phillip let his eyes close after his monologue and took a deep breath. Damien sighed and began answering to his revelations:

"I ain't gonna leave you and we ain't keeping a break. I'm gonna kick their sorry little asses well enough for them to understand not to touch you again. I've been given a… promotion so as soon as you finish your school you will move in Hell with me. It will be fucking hard because Father retired but I'll keep their filthy hands off you. It'll be… Three months and a year, right? Until the graduation, I mean. I'll send you a bodyguard so you will be safe. It'll take a while to go through them for I need to make sure they're loyal to me and won't do anything to you. On holidays you will come to Hell with me so you will get used to your new home and you can make the place comfy with whatever decoration you'd like." Damien licked his lips and looked Phillip in the eyes. He was staring at him, his lips opening and parting a bit, taking in the information.

"We... We'll be Hell-official?"

"Huh?" Damien furrowed his brows in confusement. Hell-official? Uh... Oh. Ooh...

"Yeah..." So he meant being publicly in a realtionship in Hell aswell. Nobody else than Satan and Chris - Satan's long friend/ex-lover - knew. Some idiotic bitches would throw a fit when they hear about Damien being in a realtionship and completely taken. Better warn them about attacking Phillip. They'd try to get Phillip depressed and get him away from Hell so they could start attacking on Damien again.

'Ain't gonna happen you dumb sluts.'

Damien gulped the last of his tea and stood up. Phillip stared at him as he walked up to him and bent down to kiss. Phillip's mind hazed as he responded by pressing his lips onto Damien's. They curled around each other in an awkward position and when Damien noticed this he lifted Phillip up and laid him on the kitchen table. Phillip wrapped his legs around Damien's waist and tried to cause friction between their lower bodies. When Damien gasped he curled his toes around Damien's jeans and pulled them downwards enough to see his boxers. Thank God they were loose, he wouldn't have had the patience to start working with buttons and zip-ups.

Damien took off Phillip's shorts and saw bruises and bitemarks that weren't made by him. If Phillip wanted Damien to cleanse him, he would. Damien licked his thigh slowly, caressing over a nasty cut with his tongue.

_'I'm going to make you mine fully. I'm not going to let anyone other touch you anymore, ever again. Never, never again...'_

"Damien..." Phillip whispered. Damien looked up to see Phillip's flushed face. Damien planted a quick kiss on Phillip's thigh, yanked his boxers off and revealed Phillip's erection. Phillip spread his legs while his hands gripped his shirt. Damien lowered his boxers and pushed inside Phillip as far as he could.

"Oh Go-!" Phillip moaned arching his back on the table. Something had teared inside of him, he knew. Blood drippled out of him and made its way on the table to the floor. It'd be a bitch to clean. Damien backed and thrusted in, sloppy squishes echoing in the room. Phillip lifted his upper body with his elbows and gripped on Damien's shirt to keep himself up. He kissed Damien, licked his cheek and whispered into his ear:

"Punish me. Please punish me harder than ever before. Make me yours to the core. Control everything in me and do anything you want with me. Damien. Punish me more!" Phillip moaned loudy when Damien hit inside him harder than before.

"Oh, I'll punish you and make sure everyone understands that you're mine." Damien took a sharpened knife from his pocket and pushed Phillip down on the table and lifted his shirt, still rocking his hips towards the red-stained hole. Phillip stared the knife without an expression and watched as Damien lowered it down on his stomach. Damien kept his hands steady as he cut through the skin and watched as the blood trickeled down Phillip's side. The line wasn't big but would be clear from even a distance. He pressed the knife so it'd cut deep enough to leave a scar. He wrote his name in capital letters at the same time fucking Phillip deep and slow. As he finished the N, Phillip had reached his limit and decorated Damien's name with his sperm. Damien bit Phillip's neck and yanked him up from his hair to sit on the edge. He put the knife on the table and pulled out of Phillip.

"Y-you won't come inside?" Phillip asked in a breathy voice.

"Not in that hole."

Phillip took the hint after a while and kneeled on the floor infront of him. Damien grasped his hair, waited until Phillip opened his mouth and thrusted the head forward. Phillip gagged as Damien's shaft protruded into his throat and made muffeled sounds which he knew Damien would like. Damien grunted lowly and let his semen flow into Phillips mouth and throat. Phillip was great, being able to keep him in his throat without having to take it out to take a breath. A real deep-throat-treasure. Phillip gulped and licked his lips hungrily. What a nasty little boy he was.

"I'll punish you some more later tonight but now I think you need to clean up before your mother comes home. Unless, of course, you want her to find her precious adopted son getting fucked in the ass in her kitchen, begging to be punished and cut some more. That would be a horrible sight wouldn't it? She's in the age she could get a heart-attack y'know? I would just keep fucking you while you watched her stare back at you, life ebbing away from her eyes." Phillip lowered his gaze on the floor and stood up.

"I guess so..." Damien kissed his cheek and took a dishcloth from the side of the sink. Phillip watched him kneel and smiled. Damien smiled back and swung the cloth.

"C'mon. I'll help you clean."

* * *

><p>Pippers' bodyguard's gunna be Kenny. Oh the drama :D If u no like, blame AnimePrincess47. I'm thankin for it, it gave me an instant inspiration. Thanksie Dearie.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Ch.8 WTF? It's eight chap already. This is a filler cuz I have no time to write more of the original for you ppl. I love writing dialogues. I got SP seasons 1&2. Jealous? And WHERE THE FUCK IS MY 'YOU SICK FUCK'-COMMENT! I WANT MY SICK FUCK-COMMENT! Yeah it's phone-sex. Read it slowly so it doesn't seem so rushed :D

* * *

><p>"Damien? I had a horrible day. I'm so glad you'll be coming over and I can see you this weekend. I can barely wait. Has anything happened there? Oh, then you could say congrats to your Father and his new dear for me. Damien, don't be rude. Oh, the same old. Few abnormalities but that's all there is to it. No, I'm fine. Hm? What do you mean with that? My normal clothes: red jacket, brown trousers and my hat. Yes, the one you got me for my birthday after burning the old one. What? I can't! I'm in the bloody living-room and my parents are just in the next room. Is my bedroom okay? Just wait a second.<p>

Mom? I'll eat dinner later if it's fine?

Damien? Yeah, I'm in my room now. What are you going to do now? You want me to do it again? Fine. I'm lying on my bed. Oh, do you want me to keep my bow on? I'd be like a cat. Meow. You like it? Meow. I'm taking my jacket off. Wait, I'll put you on speaker."

"Do you have the brown or red bow?"

"The red one because you like that one. I'm unbuttoning my shirt. I can still see the lovebite you gave me last time."

"Really? You preserve my signs of ownership quite well, don't you?"

"Damien? Where'd you touch me?"

"Your neck first, then down your collarbone, nipples and stomach."

"Mmh... Oh. Ah... My shirt fell off."

"Good. Press your hand between your legs. Keep your pants on."

"Ahh! Damien..."

"Give me those cat's mews more."

"Meow! Ah. Nya! Mmm..."

"Did you lock the door?"

"Mm-hmm. "

"Take the vibrator."

"I'm taking it from under my bed."

"You wanna use the lubricant?"

"Yes please. Mew."

"Take it. You keep it in the drawer next to your bed, don't you?"

"Yeah. Wait a second. Found it! What does master Damien want me to do now, nya?"

"Heh, you're so into this shit. Deepthroat the vibrator."

"Aa-ngh, ghh... Mmh.. Bluh!"

"Hmm? What a slut. Take your pants off."

"Mmh... They're off."

"Coat the vibrator with the lube and push it in, all the way."

"Uh... No preparing?"

"Nope."

"Uh... Oh well. I'm putting the lube on it. Whoops! I put too much. It's dripping off of it... I'm on my stomach now. Ah... Nnn... Uh! I-it's in."

"Put the power on."

"Oh God... I-it's sizzling. Oh! Anh! Meow! Ngh-ah! Mew!"

"Are you playing or are they coming naturally?"

"Uh... Da-Damien. Plea-ah-se... More..."

"Sit and bent over your legs."

"Ah! Ugh.. It's going even deeper... And now?"

"Suck yourself."

"Wha? Ah... Mmm! Fine. Amh. M-mh. Slurp. Slurp Nhg! Ahm. Nyam. Slurp."

"Nice sounds. You have a camera on your cell, right? Take a pic and send it to me. I have to go now. Work's calling. Bye Pippie."

"Such a meanie leaving me alone like this. Fine Damien, I'll give you what you want."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter motherfucking nine

Yeah I counted the filler as a chapter. You got a problem? Go whine to a tree. IMA TREE OwO. Or some shit. Have I 'grown up' like gotten better, worse? And if you could like do 9 movements. Press review, press the letters to form: like it/ no like, press add. Can't be that hard. I'd love to chat to chat aboout meaningless things, anyone interested?

After a reasonal amount of pondering and fucking Phillip, Damien had come to a solution on Phillip's bodyguard –issue. It was quite understandable choice from him, actually. Regarding Kenny's immortality, quite many visits in Hell before, his poorness and buyable loyalty he was the perfect choice. Damien was pretty proud of himself being able to figure out such a good candidate as his lover's bodyguard. Kenny could easily use himself as a human shield if it paid. When Damien had announced his decision to Phillip, he seemed to be quite happy with it too, if not almost excited. But the only problem in this was breaking it to Kenny himself that he had been hired, and it certainly didn't go as Damien had assumed:

"No", came a firm answer, muffled under the hood. Damien stared at him dumbstruck. How dared a mortal – even though Kenny was not very _mortal_ – deny from his absolutely great deal.

"Kenny, I don't think you understand. It's 200$ per day", Damien told him. Kenny stared at him for a while, he could see the hesitation in his eyes, but still he shook his head. Damien stared at him, opening and closing his mouth while Kenny watched him cautiously. Phillip put his hand against Damien's back, trying to get his attention to himself. Damien turned his head slowly to his direction, his face in a tight expression, muscles twitching irregularly.

"Let me speak to him Damien. You can go wait for me at my locker, okay?" Phillip said to him quietly, careful with his words. Damien looked like he was able to give any kind of a reaction at the moment, from gay-looking rainbows to psychotic, desperate cry. Phillip watched him leave with concerned smile on his face. Kenny let his shoulders slump down; he hadn't even noticed he had tensed up. After Damien had disappeared behind the corner, followed by smoking footprints, Phillip turned back to Kenny who stared at him silently.

"Please Kenny; can't you even consider his offer?" Phillip pleaded. Kenny looked back at him obviously frustrated, but shook his head. Phillip frowned.

"But… Why not? Can you even tell me why not?" Phillip questioned him. Kenny gave out a loud sigh and made a question himself:

"Pippie, don't you understand what kind of a situation that would put me in? These past two years, I've been able to molest you as much as I want, no boyfriends around to look out for, no teachers getting me expelled, no word of resistance from you actually… All of sudden, there we would be: You with Damien whenever he's around, and when we're at school me watching over you _not_ to get molested by perverts like me. I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off you, not to mention keeping other people's hands off you. I'm not very fond of the idea of Damien getting me killed, so he'd be able to torture me in Hell for touching his bitch."

Phillip stared at him horrified. Had Kenny just called him a bitch? Kenny seemed to notice his expression, because he quickly corrected himself:

"Not like a mean bitch but like his lover or wife or whatever he thinks you to be!"

Phillip blinked a few times.

"Kenny. I'm a boy you know? I can't be a wife."

Kenny snorted to what seemed to be an inside joke and cocked his head while explaining:

"I think that you are the bottom, by the way Damien acts unless he has some absolutely psycho-twisted fetish on that. And usually the bottom bitch is referred as the woman, in this case you. So you're like the wife. Or more likely the bride, 'cause you're not married yet. You get what I'm sayin'?"

Phillip frowned for a while but nodded slowly after a moment of pondering.

"Yes… I think I do…"

"Good."

"But back to the original question: If I remind you every now and then for you to not to touch me, or keep it at minimum at least, would you be my guardian? I'd be happier if it'd be someone I know, and not a complete stranger."

Kenny stared at him for a while and then turned his back to him. Phillip was going to stop him from leaving but was startled by the loud growl of frustration that Kenny gave out. Phillip watched as he turned with a fake-calm smile on his face and processed in his brain what he said.

"Only, if Dami-dear raises my salary up to 400$ per day. I guess we have a deal, considering that rich bastard's obsession on this case. Nice doing business with you, Pippers! I guess I'll start tomorrow. You think I need a weapon or something?"

Phillip gave him a shiny trade-mark smile and answered:

"Right-o! Thank you Kenny, this means much to me."

Phillip saw Damien leaning to his locker, not easily to spot in the mass, unless if one knew what he was looking for. He seemed to have calmed down, his face was normally blank. Phillip hopped over to him, feeling light and beamed at him, almost shining with happiness. Damien frowned at him and said:

"Don't look so bright. It hurts my eyes. Did you get him to take up the offer?"

"Yes I did, but he wants a rise to 400$ per day. He said he could start tomorrow if that is fine with you?"

"That poor little bitch, he's ripping me off! Fine, he can start tomorrow. I'll keep watch over you for the first day to see how well he does his job. Don't tell him so he will act more natural. Take your books quick or you'll be late from class." Damien bounced himself straight and started walking towards Phillip's mathematics class. Phillip smiled behind Damien's back and opened his locker. A friendly reminder dropped out of his locker on the floor – used condoms. Seriously, those boys must have used more money on him than they have ever used on their girlfriends together. Phillip kicked the dirty pieces of rubber under his locker, where the janitor would have to swipe them later from.

Damien was already sitting on his desk, swinging his legs, bored. Phillip took his chair under his desk and sat on it, completely oblivious to the staring and whispers. Damien kept himself busy by kicking the desk next to him, Phillip checked through his homework.

'_Oh math__,__ why do you have to be so difficult?'_

"Okay class, sit down and take out your books and- Well hello. Who might you be?" the teacher asked from Damien. Damien turned his head towards him.

"Ain't none of your business, faggot." Mister Connor blinked stupefied couple of times and stammered:

"E-Excuse me, what?"

Damien sighed and turned his whole body towards him.

"All you need to know is that I'm here with Phillip and if you do not mind; don't bother us on this lesson. That okay with you?"

Mr. Connor nodded and turned his back to them. The lesson continued with occasional muttering and note-passing, Phillip trying to concentrate on the teacher's teachings and Damien trying to distract him.

"Come on Phillip. Couldn't we just skip this lesson, it's so boring. I have so much more fun things in my mind that we could do."

"Damien, for the last time: I already have problems with math so could you please be so kind to let me concentrate?"

"But Phillip…"

"No Damien. That's final."

"Shit, when did you get to be such a whiny bitch?" Damien kicked the desk in front of him and flipped the black kid off. Phillip rubbed his temple and gave a why-are-you-acting-like-a-bloody-five-year-old-kid-look. Damien tsked and turned his head away from him. He was sleepy; Phillip had woken him up at motherfucking seven o'clock. When the class ended, Damien grasped on Phillip's sleeve and pulled him through the student-mass to boys' bathroom. Scaring the hell out of a poor first-grader, he slammed the door and ushered the unlucky boy out of there. Phillip watched as he turned back to him and soon felt how he was gripped painfully from his shoulders. Damien forced him down on his knees and took a firm grip of Phillip's hair. Phillip looked up to him and swallowed. He stared him, waiting him to act on his own. Phillip sighed and pulled Damien's zipper down with his teeth. Damien's mouth's corner rose when he saw his lover taking his punishment head on. Phillip nudged his face against Damien's crotch and opened the button with his hand, kissing the still cloth-covered treat. Damien let out a loud breath and bit his lip when Phillip used his tongue to get his cock out of his boxers. Phillip licked the uncovered skin as far into the clothing as he could. Damien's erection had started to rise but it wasn't completely hard yet. Phillip nibbled on the foreskin with his lips and breathed out, warming it. Damien's grip on his hair tightened as he was directed a bit upwards and down on the erection. Phillip sled his tongue against his favourite lollipop and let it access his throat. Damien's head rolled backwards and his lips were parted, letting out satisfied growls. Phillip gripped on his trousers and pushed himself further down.

"That's the way. Good boy. Aaah…" Phillip whimpered when the grip on his hair tightened more, making his throat vibrate and caused Damien pull on his hair even more. Damien bucked his hips one more time and released into Phillip's mouth, who was already dizzy from the lack of oxygen. Phillip collapsed on the floor, semen dripping from the corner of his mouth, breathing heavily. He waited for Damien to continue with whatever there was in his mind. Soon Damien pulled him up and after him into one of the dirty stalls. He closed the door but left it unlocked, dropping his shorts to his ankles and lifted Phillip up from the ground to his arms. Phillip improvised and took a stand on the toilet paper holder and the wall, hands against the door. They had been doing things like these for a long time now, so he knew what he was supposed to do. Damien shut the lid of the toilet and stood on it, staring Phillip's butt in front of him. Damien waited for a while, sensing someone coming in. Light footsteps sounded outside of the stall, and Damien grinned. Phillip took a deep breath in and thrusted his butt for Damien. Damien took a firm hold on his hips and pushed inside Phillip's asshole as slow as possible. Phillip breathed out lowly, trying to keep as little as noise as possible but Damien didn't let him get more used to him. He started to push in and out steadily, the flowing water drowning some of the noise of slick sliding. Phillips mouth opened in a silent moan, moving his hips to meet Damien's hips. The door opened again and the footsteps exited but they kept quiet. Damien took a grip on Phillip's leg, which was against the wall, and used it to pull Phillip closer to him.

"Haa… Haa… Uh…" Phillip's breathing echoed in Damien's ears. He leaned to lick Phillip's neck, sending shivers down the slightly sweaty blond, tasting the saltiness of his skin. Phillip pushed his hips back and fro, earning a satisfied grunt from behind. Damien continued their steady rhythm, walls creaking with Phillip's movements. He felt coming close, his insides spasming around Damien's cock, almost like trying to suck it dry. Damien pushed deeper than usual and let his sperm fill Phillip's insides. Phillip felt the warm flowing, but couldn't reach his top. Damien pulled out, humming quietly; usually Phillip would come before him. Phillip turned his head with a desperate face. He wanted to come, his body was aching from the built up pressure.

"You wanna come Phillip?" Damien asked from him, amused in his own twisted way. Phillip nodded and came to stand on the lid with him. Damien wrapped his arm around his waist and his free hand around the stiff erection, touching it lightly. Phillip let out a pained cry and bucked his hips against the hand in huge need. Damien bit his neck, drawing a droplet of blood, and out of blue started pumping Phillip with huge force. Phillip crouched and stiffened his whole body, gasping loudly when we had his orgasm, his white liquid decorating Damien's hand and the bathroom floor. Damien brought his hand up to his mouth and licked the substance, watching Phillip tremble in his arms. They waited both for Phillip to cool down from their session, still standing on the lid. Phillip swallowed and pulled his shorts back up with his underwear and was the first one to hop off the dirty toilet-lid. Damien followed him silently and washed his hands on one of the sinks outside of the stalls. Phillip washed his face, trying to get rid of the blush and sweat on his face, his eyes wandering to Damien through the mirror. Damien smiled at him cockily, and Phillip couldn't but ask him sarcastically:

"You happy now?"

Damien's grin didn't dispel, he only kissed his cheek and whispered:

"Very much, thank you."

_ Okay my laptop isn't cooperative but fuck it. I can't upload a new chap for a while 'cause my mom took my home-computer. And I made a double-long chap for you and got no reviews. So after I've uploaded the next time, I'm starting to use the review-blackmail. Sorry, but it seems like the only option to get any word from you people. I hoped I'd never turn this mean but seriously guys: Reviewing isn't that hard so why can't you do it? 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter One and Zero

_ I am so fucked right now_, Kenny thought over and over again. Sure he needed the money his new job was going to give him, but seriously! No one was able to change their habits that fast, especially if he was going to keep on saving the fucked-up city at night as Mysterion, and would be sleepy and have an non-functioning, over-horny brain in the morning. While Pip was - had been forced to sex, he fucked someone almost every other recess, more likely raping them. He had to go around the school, whining, flirting, blackmailing, searching for horny people, to get laid enough to satisfy himself. If Earth would send a second nominee for universe-wide competition, and if it would be The Biggest Slut, he could probably win the shit, getting a crown similar to John Edwards, The Biggest Douche. Pip and he could be the school pair: King and Queen Slut. He still remembered the sticker they'd planted on his locker, quite a find it was.  
>Kenny stretched his neck and heard it crack.<p>

_Couldn't care less 'bout this fucking biology. Who needs to know what a cell consist of? I wanna fuck so badly right now..._

The class room was filled with cool, musty air, noise from the pens scribbling against the papers and Garrison's speech on how humane Simon Cowell was. Kenny snickered to himself, imagining what the great Simon would say about Garrison, the infamous stalker-psycho gay-man.  
>A paper ball woke him up from his thoughts by falling on his desk. He opened the note and managed to read the horrible scribbling and even recognized it to be Fatass' handwriting:<p>

**Dark hair, pale skin, black clothes, asshole. Clyde wanted to know who he is, sent me a text. Saw him talk to you and Pansy-Pip.**

Kenny sighed and scribbled back:

**Damien, Anti-Christ, why? He was in our class in the third, didn't Clyde remember? Oh, oh yeah it's, Clyde we're talking 'bout...**  
>He crumbled the paper and threw it back to Cartman, aiming on his face and succeeding in his try. Eric snapped his head up and glared at Kenny, mouthing ugly words at him but Kenny answered to them with a smile. Cartman opened the paper, read the text and took his phone out of his pocket, spreading the news to Clyde with a reply-text. In a minute he got another message and scribbled new words to the abused paper. Kenny caught the paper and acted to be paying attention when Garrison went around the class, giving them their task-papers. As soon as Garrison was back on his seat, looking through the newest Cosmo, Kenny opened the paper ball.<p>

**Well said for a poor kid.**

Kenny flipped Cartman the bird without looking to his direction.

**C****lyde shares math with Pip and saw this Damien and Pip come in together. Damien scared the shit outta Connor's poop-pants and then pulled him to the boys' WC and sending a first-year out of there. Kid looked like he had shitted bricks they say. Someone went in, but they had disappeared somewhere. Ain't your ghetto-ass curious when a whiny bitch Brit has an alpha-male hanging over his shoulder?**

Kenny frowned. They had disappeared? Oh, it wasn't his problem since Pippers wasn't his "client" yet.

**No I am not. You should spread the news that Pip has an owner now, who doesn't want his belongings to be touched. I'm serious fatass. You free this recess?**

Kenny balled the paper once more and threw it to Cartman, who unfolded it and read the reply quickly. He raised his gaze from the paper to Kenny and mouthed a quick WTF. Kenny nodded and raised his brow in question. Cartman glanced at the paper again, then looked back at Kenny and nodded. He knew what Kenny was after. Kenny pumped his fist in the air fast and returned to his homework that had been allowed to start doing before the bell rang. Which did not take more than a couple more minutes. Kenny slammed his book shut and bounced up to the Fatass' desk.

"You spread the word to people?" he greeted Cartman, who simply grunted in return.

"Get your ghetto-bitch's ass to the bathroom already; I haven't got the whole day to waste." Cartman stood up and padded out of the classroom. Kenny puffed and jogged after him. Cartman had long legs which got him far fast. Kenny considered himself a quick walker but even he had to haste to keep up with Cartman these days. He was glad that Fatass' fat slowed him down even a bit. Cartman threw his books into his locker and turned to tap his foot annoyingly, as Kenny was still making his way to his locker.

"For fuck's sake Kenny, speed up a little."  
>Kenny growled but said nothing. He stormed to the bathroom followed by Cartman. Getting frustrated with him had made Kenny even hornier than before. He went inside the furthest stall and sat on the closed lid. Cartman stomped to the stall's door and stared at Kenny mischievously.<p>

"I'll make your ghetto-ass hurt so badly you won't walk straight for three days."

dp~bq

When school had ended Phillip and Damien had gone back to Phillip's home. Damien had been able to deceive him from doing homework and Phillip was lying on top of him. They had been making out for good fifteen minutes and Damien was just about to bring the mood up a notch. If he had known what that would cause he would have settled for kissing Phillip.  
>Phillip kissed his cheek and continued down to his ear and neck. Because of Damien's turtleneck was between him and Damien's skin, he did the obvious and pulled it down. That was when Damien made his mistake, by not listening to his inner warning bells.<p>

"Damien? What..? Are those..? You've been playing the choking game again?" Phillip asked with an unbelieving voice. His fingers touched the purple marks on the light skin as he frowned. Damien growled unhappily and let his head fall back on the pillow. Pip straightened his back and stared at Damien s face. He closed his eyes and ruffled his hair, obviously annoyed. Can t you just ignore it and continue? he asked, slowly opening his eyes to stare back at him. Pip looked at him, worried and didn t make a move. Damien grunted as a sign of giving up and pushed Pip off of his stomach and sat up.

"Yes I have but it's not really none of your business. You know it won't harm me almost at all!"

"Almost. But it still harms your brain very bad. Why can't you stop doing it?" Phillip desperately asked, leaning towards Damien, trying to look him in the eyes. Damien averted his gaze though and muttered:

"It's as addicting as any other drug. You told me to stop using LSD and I did. This is my way replacing it so don't whine." Damien knew he'd be screwed if Phillip found out that he hadn't exactly stopped using LSD at all. Creatures from Hell need a bit more stronger stuff than weed to get high.  
>Phillip hid his face into his hands and shook his head, moaning:<p>

"No, no, no... You're supposed to get rid of your addictions, not replace them with new ones. You're supposed to learn how to take care of your body, not destroy it with these horrible things..."

Damien sighed and turned to face Phillip.

"I'm not going to die with this body, you know what is needed to kill me and Phillip: Try to understand that I'm the embodiment of all evil. Be it hatred, lust, gluttony or addictions I have it all. The end. Cannot change, never will. The matter is closed."

Phillip sniffed quietly but nodded in defeat. Even though Damien said he was fine, it hurt to see his face become sickly pale and see the signs of drugs, alcohol and nicotine. Phillip knew that Damien's mortal body wouldn't last more than year. A doctor had confirmed that if he got as drunk as last time, his liver would fail and he would die. Phillip understood it was different from the situation where someone hurts their family with their addiction for it usually means the person dies in the end and doesn't come back. Still, even knowing that he'd see Damien in Hell, all healthy and in good strength, didn't help him watch Damien's body withering slowly, killing himself by his own free will. No matter how much he pleaded, begged, screamed Damien wouldn't stop abusing his body and abusing Phillip with the mental torture.

Damien pulled Phillip into his arms and rocked him while whispering sweet nothings. He was a devil and devils need to know when to soothe their prey. His promises of it being over soon weren't lies after all, so it all should be considered as something good.

"It's going to be alright. Everything will be just fine. Tomorrow we'll see how Kenny holds up with his new job and then you'll graduate. After that you will move to Hell and be happy for eternity."

Phillip nodded, forcing himself to calm and sleep on the fragile assurances Damien tried to come up with. Things could be handled down tomorrow; it wasn't like they'd just suddenly disappear.

_**AN: Hello again, people who read and do not review. I have realised that this is the worst fic I ve ever written. **_

_**First: Cartman is a PSYCHOPATH not a sociopath. My mistake, for being poorly educated on the matter.**_  
><em><strong>Second: This has had NO PLOT until now. That gives us the question: How does a person write a fic with no plot in mind? Good question, I have no fucking idea!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Third: Seems like you people hate this fic so much and me for writing it that you do not review. Thankfully I ve met someone (in here) who has made my life a lot brighter and caused and addiction to his presence. So if Craig ever happens to read this shitty story this far, he knows I'm meaning him. <strong>_

_**Fourth: And this is how we get to the matter of lack of interest. The dude with a terrifyingly sucky internet connection, mentioned above, has stolen my concentration. My little sausage fingers have written mostly for him or school. School is a bitch and I'm wasting my time there. Still I have to educate myself to get a job and money what pay my future s electricity and net-connection, so I'm able to entertain myself and you with my writing!**_  
><em><strong>Do not fear. It s just the Christmas season coming with the pushy people in freaky costumes (they are fucking scary!) and my ma screaming twice more awful things to me because of her stress. The cynicism isn t everlasting. Love -K<strong>_


	11. Chapter 11

Eleven

Kenny knew that Cartman would stick to his threat. He followed as Cartman's hand reached for the parka's zipper and pulled it down. Kenny's hood fell down and he shook his head, flipping the locks of hair out of his face. Cartman leant down as he inspected his face up close. Kenny licked his lips, ending the act with a dirty smile and pulled Cartman closer for a kiss, who pulled Kenny's pants off at the same time.

"Better not waste any time, eh?" Kenny asked, biting Cartman's ear as he opened his jeans and took the erection out with a long stroke. Cartman grunted in response and lifted Kenny's light body up first and then lowered him down.

"Mm... So big..." Kenny said mockingly and moaned as the rest of Cartman's dick disappeared inside his ass.

"Don't mock so I won't hurt you... Too bad," Cartman advised Kenny with an evil smile. Kenny grasped on Cartman's shoulders and bit his lip. That had been quite fast. Cartman spread his cheeks wider apart and started to move Kenny up and down. Kenny tried to move as much as he could while clinging onto Fatass, his legs wrapped around Cartman's waist and arms around his neck.

"Is the little ghetto-ass of yours really hungry? Does it want food? Say it Kenny and I might give it to you, if you ask very nicely."

"Gimme milk, Cartman. Please, my ass is so hungry for milk..."

Cartman laughed out loud and shoved himself as deep as he could into Kenny. As he came inside, Kenny stroked himself with one hand to get his own orgasm. As soon as Cartman was ready with filling him he let Kenny slide back on the floor with wobbly legs. Kenny put his pants back on without a word and put Cartman's flattened erection back into the jeans and pulled the zipper back up. Cartman snickered and left the room without saying anything more. Kenny, left alone in the bathroom, zipped his parka, put his hood back on and left the dirty room, limping.

* * *

><p>Damien had been spying on Kenny and Phillip the whole morning. He had been watching them since Kenny had come to Phillip's house to take him to school. Kenny had managed well, telling some guys to fuck off when they had come to harass Phillip on their own way to school. Phillip had seemed a bit nervous at first but relaxed as he chatted about nothing particular with Kenny.<p>

"So… 'Sup with you and Damien?" Kenny asked from Pip. They were walking together as promised and Kenny was trying to set up a conversation with Pip. He didn't especially like silence and since they'd be spending a lot more joyous time together, they naturally should find a common ground.

"Not much. He did cause me some trouble yesterday by being slightly difficult. I probably should apologise to Mr Connor on his behalf. He can be like that sometimes but it doesn't bother me too much."

"Sorry for prying but… How long have you been together exactly? What even got you two together? Let me guess: It was a cold and windy autumn day…"

"… and we made out in the tree house, yay! Or something similar to it."

"Seriously? That seems a bit… Rushed…" Kenny looked at Pip warily. Pip giggled.

"That might be true but things have worked for us for now. I always thought that long-distance relationships were ridiculous, but they are built on trust. He trusts me even when he can't see me and I trust him the same. Also when I can't spend time with him when I want, the pleasure I get from his visits is greater. You understand my logic?" Pip asked Kenny with his eyes wide and eyebrows up. Kenny hummed and stopped to look out for cars when they crossed the road.

"Maybe I do. It doesn't sound so bad when you put it like that. Wouldn't mind that kinda relationship. I happen to feel a bit lonely 'cause everyone else has somekinda relationship. And don't start the shit about 'there's someone for you too'. It's annoying when a person who's dating says that."

Pip shut his mouth and looked at his feet. Kenny patted on his back, telling him to start moving again. Kenny desperately hoped they would get through the school yard before anyone noticed them. He knew it was going to be the hardest part of the whole day. The chances were extremely thin and he sent a prayer to the hippocat up in clouds.

"Okay Pippers. Once we are at the gates we are going to make a dash for the main entrance. If we fail, stay beside me and I'll try to talk us out of it," Kenny instructed Pip. Pip nodded and took a step closer to Kenny when he saw the school gate. Kenny grabbed his arm and managed to take few steps before they were stopped by a wall of guys, who apparently had been waiting for them for a long time, judging by their irritated looks. Kenny went through all the curses he knew in his head and tightened his grip on Pip's arm. They both straightened themselves to face their obstacle in the way. Both of the sides stayed silent for a good minute before one of the guys in their way opened his mouth:

"The fuck, McCormick?"

The question was as threatening as it was surprised. The guy opened his arms to his sides and continued:

"All of a sudden there's a message going around that the Brit is 'taken'" he spat out the word with unbelief of saying that about Pip," and the next day you come with him, hand in hand, trying to get away without an explanation. But you ain't getting away with just that; we want our explanation for this shit! Are you the one who is saying he owns the Brit?"

Kenny shifted uncomfortably from side to side.

"No, no. It's not me. It's someone else, an old student of South Park. He wants me to take care of Pippers so everyone knows not to touch him. "

"And who is this – owner – of his? We would all like to know who we should beat into giving up on taking our toy without our permission."

"If you value your balls I'd recommend keeping away from him, his way over your level. There can be more of you in number, but you won't beat him in power," Kenny tried to make them fall back.

"Even though you are scared of him McCormick, it doesn't mean we are going to be. Hand the Brit over and we may return to our normal lives and forget all about this."

Kenny muttered a small curse and took small examination over the situation.

'_Seems like… We're fucked.'_

Damien watched at them and was about to step out, seeing that they were stuck, but stayed where he was when he saw a teacher come out to the yard. To be precise, the teacher was Mr Connor, who Damien recognised to be the pussy he had told off yesterday. The balding teacher wobbled towards the students and yelled at them:

"Come on now! Class is going to start soon! Off you go."

Kenny let go of Pip's hand and patted his back, when the human wall before them began to move towards the door with the teacher's guidance like a pack of sheep. Mr Connor smiled at them reassuringly and Pip blushed bright red. He bowed quickly to Mr Connor who just waved his hand.

"It's nothing, I'm glad I could help those in need."

"Thank you so much! Also I would like to apologise for yesterday for Damien's behaviour, it was extremely rude from him, if you could forgive him for that."

Mr Connor shook his head with a gentle smile on his face.

"Sometimes I think you are too sweet for your own good Phillip, but perhaps the world needs people like you in here. The world is cruel but there needs to some good to keep the balance. It still is sad that you have to suffer so much for that," Mr Connor's voice lowered, but as soon as the bell rang his head snapped back with a wide smile and he continued:

"If you are quick you might just make it in time. Off you go, education is important!"

Pip nodded, and Kenny pushed him, forward giving Mr Connor a respecting nod too.

* * *

><p>That was bit quick but it did give some depth to the characters, who seems so awfully dull :

I'm sorry for the long wait, my excuse: Skyrim :D

I'm trying to give this story at least an honorable death, even though it is such a sucky one. Can't keep this up for too long, I'm trying to end this quickly and as painlessly as possible -_-'

Meanwhile, please do check my way better stories Wanna Get High and Nightsnack. Also Drabbles for some shorter reading. Ignore everything else please :D

Reviews would be much liked :)


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter Twelve_

"Okay Pippers, the plan is this: I'm gonna walk you to your locker and then to your lesson, dash to my own lesson and when it ends I'm going to dash back to you. Stay in the class room until I've come to get you. We clear?" he asked and without even waiting for the answer, he pushed Pippers to move again. Most of the students had entered the class rooms, some were still picking books out of their locker, and couples were clinging to each other like leeches, acting like they would never see the other again. Kenny felt quite disgusted by them. He felt that the overdramatizing of their relationship's importance, even though it was just puppy love filled with teenage hormones, was idiotic. They would see each other again the next recess so there was no need to make other people's eyes bleed when they dry-humped against each other.

After dropping Pip off in front of his classroom, Kenny thought over his chances in getting to his own class before the teacher would, and decided it was a worthless try. He might as well skip and make some kind of plan for the afternoon. They might not be as lucky as that morning. Kenny did a 180 degree turn and loitered to the backdoor.

"'Sup?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Came to say hi and ask if you have any cigs left. I'm skipping this lesson since I'm already late," Kenny said as he sat next to Kindergoth. The name had followed the shortie even after he had got out of kindergarten and was already in secondary school. Red Goth threw him a packet and Kindergoth flicked out a lighter.

"Thanks."

There was a silence between Kenny and the Goth Kids, only the stereos played a quiet clacking and knocking sounds and weird noises which were most likely there to add an eerie feeling to the song. Occasional drum beats and guitar and bass notes were audible.

"_White on white translucent black capes/ Back on the rack/ Bela Lugosi's dead/ the bats have left the bell tower/ the victims have been bled/Red velvet lines the black box/ Bela Lugosi's dead."_

"Bauhaus day I see?"

"What does it move you Kenny? Now, if you don't have anything else than bumming cigarettes from us and idle talk, you can leave," Henrietta informed him. Kenny raised his hands in a surrendering manner:

"I come in peace. I know you guys don't like company from the outside much but is it possible for me to ask you some serious questions: specifically about Antichrist and Hell."

The Goths stopped their movements for a second but turned towards Kenny warily, shoulders hunched more than usual and stared at him with very unwelcoming eyes.

"Why would you out of all persons in the world be suddenly interested in Christianity, especially in the Son of Satan? You're not planning on converting to Satanism?" Tall Goth asked from Kenny, laughing a humourless laugh at his last words. Kenny shook his head and stared at the ground for a moment before opening his mouth.

"No, I need to find out about him because I'm doing a favour for him, and I want to know what it means on a large scale, when I'm doing this favour for him."

Red Goth narrowed his eyes and flipped his front hair out of his face.

"You sound like you've met him."

Tall Goth cut in between before Kenny could say anything:

"Before we are going to say anything we want to know what exactly has driven you to seek information on the Dark Lord's Child. After that we will decide if it's worth our time to educate you on the matter."

Kenny thought Tall Goth's words. Pip's new position wasn't much of a secret anymore nor had Damien said no to telling anyone about the pair's relationship. He rolled the cigarette between his fingers, staring at the burning end with intensity.

"I'm sure that even though you don't have much contact with the outside world, you know about Pip, right? Put it shortly, Damien is his boyfriend and he wants me to look after Pip when he can't. So… what can you tell me about him?"

The Goth Kids stared at him for a good minute before Kindergoth bursted into a hysterical laughter. One by one they began to giggle in a very non-gothic way, tears flowing down their cheeks and their whole bodies shaking. Kenny had been expecting the unexpected but he found the situation too odd to fit in normal unexpected-scale.

"You- You've been asked to watch over the boyfriend of the Antichrist? Which is that British pansy? The Brit slut is getting laid by the great Antichrist? This... This ridiculous idea is why you want to know more about him?"

Red Goth coughed and wiped his eyes. The laughing had died down as quickly as it had been born.

"Laughing is so conformist but I can't help it. I think I've laughed enough for the rest of my miserable life."

Kenny felt irritation rise in his gut and dumped the half-burned cigarette to the ground, stomping on it with his foot.

"Now that you've committed a conformist act of laughter, could you get to telling me about Antichrist? I'm serious" Kenny asked. The Tall Goth shook his head disbelievingly but cleared his throat and began with a ceremonial voice:

"_For everything there is a counterforce, light has darkness, heat has cold, black has white, and in this case we are talking about good against evil. After God had banished Lucifer from Heaven to rule Hell, and sending his own son, Jesus Christ, to the Earth to save humans from the sin, Lucifer had his own son, the Antichrist to defeat Jesus and rule the world after the Apocalypse. In many occasions the Antichrist has cloaked himself as the prophet of truth to misguide people. That is what the church teaches people. To us he is bringer of justice to the conformist subjects of the corrupted government. He is to rule the Earth when the final day comes and the weak and submitting flee to Heaven. _

_Only five times has his name come up in the Bible:_

_2 John 7 "For many seducers are gone out into world, who confess not that Jesus Christ is come in the flesh: this is a seducer and an Antichrist."_

_1 John 2:22 "Who is a liar, but he who denies that Jesus is the Christ? This is Antichrist, who denies the Father, and the Son."_

_1 John 4:3 "And every spirit that dissolveth Jesus, is not of God; and this is Antichrist."_

_1 John 2:18 "Antichrist cometh, even now there are become many Antichrists__.__"_

_He is the one known as Antichrist, Beast, and Son of Satan._

Also you can watch Omen movies and get your own idea in those," he ended flatly, taking a long drag out of his cigarette. Kenny blinked a couple of times, looking at each and every of the Goth Kids. All of them were taking a synchronized drag with eyes trained on the ground.

"So, that's all? Then how does one end up in Hell? Like permanently, never getting out?"

"What would you think? Being evil from the core of your being and worshipping the Devil. You'd have to be bad enough to not get into Heaven or Purgatory. Commit the seven deadly sins and you're well off on your way. Then you die and go to Hell. How so?" Henrietta questioned. Kenny seemed thoughtful but shook his head.

"I thought that this would bring me answers but it only brought up more questions. Whatever, mind if I bum another cigarette, thanks," Kenny said as he snatched a new cig, without waiting for permission, from the packet Kindergoth had opened. Kindergoth sent him an angry glare but ignored him soon.

Kenny lay down on the concrete stairs, which were uncomfortable as hell, but maybe he would be able to relax for a while before going back for Pip.

'_If one has to be evil to go to Hell, and Pip is inside and out good, how is Damien going to get Pippers into Hell with him? Can he just force him there?'_

* * *

><p>AN: Um… Would you guys mind if I dropped off the sex-stuff and just would keep on writing the… plot stuff y'know? Trying to improve and most likely going to fail! Was this the first chapter ever with no sexual stuff? Jesus tap-dancing Christ…<p>

I've written a rough plot down so I think I'll be able to update this quicker and not leave such three month gaps between the updates as before has happened.

I would also like to take time to thank those who have alerted or faved this story, or me, and my reviewers for your patience with me, making it possible for me to realise how I can improve myself, and supporting me to grow up.

Of course Read & Review :D As I've learned, bubble gum-reviews (short but excited "like your story!/hope you can update soon!" really feel nice and make you feel fuzzily happy inside :3

I love you guys! :D (Awkward silence for the weird pinkish emotional burst)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Lunchtime cafeteria is a claustrophobics nightmare. People push each other around, someone drops their tray and for a minute everyone is cheering, concentrated on the poor, unfortunate soul, screeches and yells remind you of tortured pigs, and too small tables and chairs for teenager's body to fit in, not to mention the amount of them which is way too low. In a corner of the unwanted where all the bullied and lonely kids gathered, though they never talked to each other, we're Kenny and Pip, eating their lunch while occasionally continuing their chitchat to avoid awkward silence. The quality of the food wasn't a problem for either of them and they finished half way through the lunchtime. They began to concentrate on talking and Kenny decided to ask what he had wondered while waiting for Pip's lesson to end.

"Hey Pip… When you graduate and you're supposed to move in with Damien to Hell… How are you exactly gonna do that?"

Pip cocked his head to the side and stared at Kenny with a bit lost look on his face.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… Aren't you supposed to die before you go to Hell? And, if you die, I think that you'd be going to Heaven instead of Hell. God took off the Mormon-qualification to enter Heaven. Or does Damien have somekinda plan?"

Pip frowned and stared at his plate. He hadn't thought that before, he had been too busy worrying over Damien's present condition to worry about the future. He shook his head after a while and whispered:

"I haven't thought of that before and… Damien hasn't said anything to me about it. We don't… tend to discuss such deep matters," he said with his cheeks getting pink hue on them. Kenny snickered by himself. That was quite surprising that Pip wasn't having conversations with Damien about his taking-over-Hell-and-Earth-plans. He had figured out that they were quite sexually active but that kind of shallowness he hadn't thought Pip would accept. Well, not that he might have had so much to say in that.

They sat in quiet until the bell rang; informing that the lunch break was over and next lesson would be starting soon. Kenny instructed Pip for the next lesson which was also separate for them. Kenny led Pip to his lesson and left him alone to meet the people in his English class. Pip held down a yelp when he noticed that most of them were staring at him with more hatred showing on their faces than normal. He shuffled towards his desk in the corner of the front of the class. When he sat down his shoulders were already hurting from the tension that had gathered. The teacher came in and most of the stares turned away from him. The teacher handed out their assignments, essay they had to write of the book they had been reading on their free time. Pip took his pen in his hand and started writing. He wrote the first few lines and searched through his notes for the interpretation part and his thoughts he had written up.

_Aren't you supposed to die before going to Hell?_

He didn't know. He should have thought about it or asked Damien. Dying… hurt didn't it? At least he was afraid that it did. How was he supposed to die if he had to? Should he commit suicide or would Damien do it? He really didn't want to die.

_I think you'd go to Heaven._

Heaven must be a nice place but he still wanted to be with Damien. He was the only one who had cared for him, in his twisted way. In Heaven he'd most likely be alone, without Damien. His moral code was too strongly etched in his mind that he couldn't just start doing bad things. How could he avoid dying and Heaven and_ still_ go to Hell? He thought those questions over and over again, not knowing that someone else was doing the same.

Damien's ethereal being flowed next to Phillip, watching over him. He had intended to only supervise that Kenny was doing his job but had come up with more work than that. He saw Phillip's frustrated and worried look on his face. He felt the same and kept turning and twisting in the air. How could he have been so blind? He should have thought of such a clear fact before he began promising Phillip anything. He couldn't let Phillip go to Heaven, his entry was forbidden and if he lost Phillip there he had no way of claiming him back. That poor bastard, he thought. How could Kenny see something that he couldn't? He had to think of something, some way to avoid Phillip going to Heaven. He wouldn't commit suicide; that was something that Damien was sure Phillip wasn't agreeing to. His good heart made up for few sins he now and then committed. He was a living martyr, waiting to be claimed back to God's care. He kept on swirling anxiously, trying to figure out a way to avoid losing Phillip to God. He kept on twisting and turning, rising and falling until he decided he needed to talk to his father. He conjured a lesser demon and told it to keep a close eye on Phillip and afterwards report back to him. The lesser demon screeched in understanding and flapped its wings, settling itself to watch from on top of a lamp. Damien glanced at Phillip for the last time before he opened his mortal body's eyes in Hell. The clearness and noise hurt his eyes and ears before he got used to it again. When he was using his ethereal being the haziness made his vision unclear and the noises muffled. He stood up from his office chair and exited the office, heading to his father's quarters.

The door swung open before he could knock it and Satan looked at him with a displeased frown on his face. Damien decided to ask before Satan could say anything about him disturbing:

"How did you know that I was coming here?"

"The sudden change in the power levels told me. You should learn to suppress it. What do you want Damien; I'm really busy right now," Satan asked and took his reading glasses off. Damien cursed under his breath. He had been trying for years to suppress his powers from flowing out. Forgetting such a minor fact he took a deep breath.

"I want to know how to get a Heaven-directed to be casted to Hell."

Satan looked at him with a deep frown and shook his head.

"Is this about that young friend of yours? Phillip, was it?"

Damien nodded. Satan leaned back on his chair and stroked on his small beard.

"From what I've understood from his aura he truly is Heaven-directed. It is also true that most of the souls that wander on the Earth do not have a very clear direction of which side they are going to take, but then there are few of those that do have a very strong direction of the side they'll be taking. Your friend Phillip is one of those very strongly directed to Heaven, and if I've understood right he has been one from birth. A soul with not clear direction can be pushed towards either of the sides but the strongly directed are different. It's just like a tattoo on a human body; almost impossible to remove but if found a way, very, very painful. Such a way is not in my knowledge so do you see where I'm going with this son?"

"You mean it's impossible and I should just forget about him? There has to be some way to get him to Hell! Are you sure that there is no way?"

"I didn't say there is no way, I'm not just aware of one. Your best shot is with the library, but if there is no document on that then I'd just recommend you to give up and let Phillip go to Heaven. Now Damien, I _really _am busy, so If you would be kind enough to leave."

Damien snarled and stomped out of the room, not caring if he seemed childish. He absolutely loathed having to search something from a library and reading immense amounts of tiny text to find just a little piece of useful information. He pushed the heavy doors open, revealing hundreds of shelves filled with papers and books, waiting for eternity that someone would need them. Damien let out a long frustrated moan when he thought the hours he'd be wasting in the dusty corners. He'd better find something or else he'd burn down every last damn piece of paper in that room while laughing manically, he swore to himself.

* * *

><p>I'm still glad that for some reason there are people who favealert this and even review. Opinions on the plot-twisting are warmly welcomed as well as the wonderful random reviews of updating and liking this. Um… I had something in my mind… Oh, yes, I'm trying to be quicker with my updates and sorry that this took so long. OK, why the hell did the spellcheck change to Swedish all of a sudden? Whatever, love you guys, hear from you guys, plotting is hard but I will never leave this undone, I hate those kind of fics. Buyeez! Just realised that it's the unlucky number chapter… Oh my.


	14. Chapter 14

Okay. I'm so, so sorry it took so long again. I'm just going to continue writing this now…

* * *

><p>Chapter fourteen, wut?<p>

"We have thirty minutes left. If you haven't finished by the end of this lesson, you may take your paper with you and finish it at home, but you have to have it done by tomorrow's lesson. Continue writing!" teacher announced to the class. Pip looked up from his daze thought it was better if he just pushed the thoughts from his head for the day. He could think about them in the evening and maybe call Damien to ask him about it.

_But what if he doesn't have a plan? No, no it's Damien, I should trust him more. Concentrate. Concentrate, I can think about this later. But what- No, stop it, I need to do this paper now. Good God in Heaven…_

No one said anything. No one raised their hand. No one questioned anything. No one broke the silent scribbling noise in the class room and it was driving Pip mad. If only there would be something to make him stop thinking. Anything at all would be fine right now.

Were it a movie, right now there would be an alien attack, fire drill, flood, someone would die. But nothing broke the silence for full thirty minutes and every second that passed, Pip felt he was becoming more desperate. His thoughts became darker, then lighter, switched to memories, for a few seconds he concentrated on his paper, and then thought about Damien again. His head sunk between his shoulders, fingers curled around his pen, his eyes closed and throat felt tighter and tighter.

The bell rang, students rose up from their seats, and few returned the paper to the teacher. Someone kicked his bag, he didn't really mind because there was nothing valuable in there. Half of the students had exited the room by the time he even moved his chair backwards. The teacher held the door open for him to exit and Pip stood next to the door without even looking up to search for Kenny. People passed him, boys were joking or trying to flirt to the girls and the girls laughed at them or replied to their flirting by flirting back. Pip didn't look at them; he kept staring at his shoes, a bit worn off from the tips.

"Maybe I should start saving for a new pair…" he muttered, not loud enough for anyone to hear. Another pair of shoes invaded his vision in front of him, also a bit worn off and stained pair of sneakers. Pip formed a fake smile on his lips before even looking up to Kenny and nodded to his question.

"Well… Shall we go now?"

Without further discussion Kenny turned back and headed towards Pip's locker. Pip let his mind slip from concentrating on anything particular, trying to block all thoughts since he wasn't able to concentrate anything fully. His thoughts sled from one another to next and next and next and next… He woke up to Kenny snapping his fingers in front of his eyes. The noise and movement pulled him to look up to Kenny baffled.

"What is it?" he asked. Kenny hummed quietly before saying anything.

"Pip, do you know what time of day it is?"

Pip looked at his wristwatch and stated:

"It's four o'clock Kenneth."

Kenny made a movement with his hands, something like 'continue the sentence'. Pip kept staring at him without getting what he wanted him to say.

"And now it is time to go home. I'll keep you company until we reach your house and then I'll head my own way. Understood?" Kenny said when he saw Pip was not following his thoughts.

"The day is over already? But how did..? I don't understand… We just were… Oh God," Pip thought out loud. He realised he had been close to sleepwalking since he had exited his English classroom.

"Kenneth I'm so, _so_ sorry! I had no idea I was so in my own thoughts. I'm sorry you had to witness something like that…" Pip apologised. Kenny waved his hand.

"'S okay, I had time to think about stuff too, I didn't mind. But we should go now, I promised guys to play a match against Craig's team."

"Uh, yes, of course," Pip agreed. He kept walking without saying anything, he felt too flustered to keep up a conversation. That was so embarrassing; he didn't remember anything about his afternoon. He would have to ask their homework from Butters if he hadn't written it up. He'd also have to remember to call Damien.

Kenny quickly bid his goodbye to Pip before dashing off towards the basketball field, leaving Pip look after him red from his face. He couldn't believe he had dazed off twice the same day. He dragged his feet to his front door, unlocking it and pushing it open. The silence was as unbearable as ever. Not even a pet to greet him. He felt a cloud of loneliness hanging over his head when he stepped inside, the same he usually felt when he had no one else over. Or more likely: When he didn't have Damien over. He flipped through his notebook, found out he didn't have any notes and took his phone out to send a message to Butters. The screen showed the image of a letter with wings fly away before his background came visible again. Damien had tried to get him change it to his picture or a picture of them. He had refused, he liked the platypus, and he would have had too many mixed feelings every time he used his phone otherwise. Without thinking about it too much he called the person he had called last.

~dpqb~

Damien woke up from his trance to the vibrations in his trousers' pocket. He laid the book down in front of him and took his phone to answer it.

"What is it, I'm a bit busy right now, make it quick."

On the other side Phillip cleared his throat.

"Um, I'm sorry if I'm bothering you. I… I just wanted to talk to you for a bit."

"Okay."

The silence fell heavily between them. Phillip kept on opening and closing his mouth and Damien waited for him to say what he had to say.

"I… Well you see… Today at lunch Kenny and I were chatting a bit, and then he… He said something about when I'm supposed to move to Hell with you…" Damien's eyes widened as he realised Phillip was going bring up the last topic he wanted to discuss about with him.

"How… how are we supposed to do that? I mean, you don't have to explain me in detail but I'd like to know if you have it cleared out…" Phillip's words quieted slowly into a whisper before he went completely silent again.

"Uh," Damien's throat made the noise before he could stop it.

"I have a plan. Um, you don't have to worry about it at all!"

Phillip gave out a little 'oh' and sighed. Damien sat as still as possible. The moment seemed frozen; Phillip could tell that Damien had spoken a bit too fast and Damien could tell that Phillip knew what he had said was untrue. In the end though, neither of them added anything more. Phillip made a small summary of how his day had otherwise gone and Damien told him a bit of his work, complaining how stupid his father was for forcing him to do meaningless office work. Phillip laughed quietly at his remark on his new assistant's bad breath which demons seemed to be very prone to it. They kept on talking 'til they were as relaxed as they could be, but after they hung up the weight of the lie struck down on both of them.

* * *

><p>Okay… uh, that sucked in a way; on the other hand I don't think it sucked so much. I realised this is as bad as Fifty Shades of Grey. Fuck. Well almost since I'm still trying to save it from utter bullshit –label and stuff. But it's still very close to it. And I managed to do another plot twist. Are proud of me? :3<p>

Important for you followers! I'm putting this on hiatus because school. Yeah, in a way school sucks but I hope I'll come up with more to write about during that time. I'll try to take it off by Christmas since then it'd be holiday and I could write more. The same is happening with Drabbles after I update two more in there. But the hiatus will not be forever and I think that you'll be just glad that you don't have to wait for updates every three months, sorry D:

Reviews, thoughts, like-y, no like-y?


End file.
